Jealous Ashley?
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't HSM or the actors/actresses.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings & Confessions

Jealous Ashley?

Chapter 1: Feelings, Confessions and Confrontations, Oh My

By: EvilEmmaEvans

I can't stand them anymore. I mean I used to be able to hang out with them before they got together, but now, it's like all they do is make-out and it gets on my nerves. I know I should tell them how I fell, but I can't bring myself to tell them when they aren't making-out and when they are, I can't stand looking at them. But I know one way to get back at them. After all, I do play Sharpay Evans, don't I?

As I walk over to Lucas, I try to think about how to tell him what I want to do, but before I can think of anything, I'm standing behind him and he's turning around.

"Hey Ashley, are you alright? You seem really out of it," Lucas says, and I can hear concern in his voice.

The next thing I know I'm pulling him toward me and kissing him. But then I pull away from him, realizing what I just did. But instead of him pulling himself away from me as well, he pulls me back into him.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you," I say pulling away from him again.

"Can we talk later? I was enjoying that kiss," Lucas says pouting a little.

"No. I need to talk to you NOW!" I say, leading him toward my Tour Bus.

"Fine. But can we kiss after we talk? Because I really like kissing you," Lucas says giving in to my pulling his arm.

"Sure. By the way, I like kissing you too," I say as I open the door to my bus.

----------------------------------

As Lucas and I walk in, I see them. They're sitting at the table making-out, again.

"Can I help you two with something, because last time I checked, this was my bus," I say starting to get upset.

Right as I'm about to explode with anger, I feel Lucas put his hand on my shoulder. I turn to him and start crying on his shoulder. After a few minutes of my crying, Lucas figures out what I wanted to talk about.

"I think the two of you should leave. Oh, and do you have to make-out so much?" Lucas says to Zac and Vanessa while rubbing my back to try and calm me down.

"We have one thing to say before we leave. This isn't just Ashley's bus. It's my bus too," Vanessa says to Lucas.

"You know what Lucas, I think you and Vanessa need to switch buses. So that way, you and Ashley can do what ever you want, and 'Nessa and I can do what ever we want," Zac says to Lucas as he and Vanessa leave.

"Fine, I'll come get my stuff in a little bit," Lucas says before closing the door.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't mean to fall apart like that. It's just, I can't stand the sight of them making-out. It just gets on my nerves. Especially since we used to all be able to hang out, but now, I feel like a third wheel whenever I'm with them," I say starting to cry again.

As I go to stand up, Lucas grabs my arm. I turn toward him and he pulls me on to the bed with him. I don't know what he's doing until he gently starts kissing me. I deepen the kiss, turning it into a passionate make-out session.

----------------------------------

After what feels like 2 hours, but really only half an hour, we stop making-out so that he can go get his stuff from Zac and Vanessa's bus.

While Lucas was getting his stuff, I pack up 'Nessa's stuff for her. Fifteen minutes later, Lucas comes back with 'Nessa following him, coming to get her stuff. I open the door for Lucas, but close it on Vanessa.

"I already packed your stuff. Here you go. Now you don't want to keep your play toy waiting do you?" I ask as evilly as I can.

"What is your problem, Ashley?" Vanessa asks me.

"I don't have a problem Vanessa. It's you and Zac who have a problem. I'm sorry if I seem to have a problem, but if you really think about it Vanessa, it's you who has the problem not me," I yell causing everyone around us to turn and stare at me, including Zac who showed up half way though my rant.

"How about you think about this: Ashley Tisdale, you and I are NOT friends anymore!" Vanessa yells back at me.

"Fine by me. I don't want to be friends with you anyway!" I exclaim.

----------------------------------

End Chapter 1

(A/N: Lucas and Ashley Became Boyfriend/Girlfriend during their passionate make-out session. Hope you liked Chapter 1… continue reading to see what happens in Chapter 2: Battle of the… Boyfriends? - Emma)


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of the Boyfriends?

Jealous Ashley?

Chapter 2: Battle of the… Boyfriends?

By: EvilEmmaEvans

"Just forget about them Ashley. We have to just move on with our lives. We don't need them anyway, we have each other," Lucas says to try and calm me down.

"Okay," I say to him.

"Do you think that I was too mean to them?" I ask in a small voice.

"You might have been, but you were upset. You were just venting your feelings at the time, and it just so happened to be that you were venting toward them," Lucas answers me coming up behind and putting his arms around my waist.

--------------------------------------

Same time, Zanessa's Bus

"I hate _her_ and I don't see how she can be dating _him_. What exactly do you find so funny?" Vanessa asks Zac fuming.

"Nothing, sorry 'Nessa, I didn't mean to laugh. Continue," Zac answers.

"No, I want to know why you laughed. Please Zac, just tell me," Vanessa says giving her boyfriend a puppy dog pout.

"Well, you know I can't get around the puppy dog pout, and since you're so cute anyway, I might as well tell you. It just that you, Monique, Corbin and I always said that Ashley and Lucas should and would eventually get together and now that they are, your saying that you can't see how Ashley could even think about dating Lucas. So it's just the irony of it all that I found funny," Zac says, giving in to Vanessa's pout.

"Well, I guess there is some irony in it, but still, we all thought they would get together under different circumstances, circumstances that didn't involve me and Ashley not being friends and circumstances that didn't involve them getting together to get back at us for something we didn't do in the first place," Vanessa says laying down on the bed with her head on Zac's crest.

"Um, 'Nessa, I think they got together because of something we did do in the first place," Zac says looking down at Vanessa.

"What exactly did we do then, Zac?" Vanessa asks confused.

"Well ever since we started dating, we've turned Ashley into the third wheel around us, and she didn't know how to tell how she was feeling about everything," Zac explains still looking down at Vanessa.

"Oh no, why didn't we see this before? We need to call and apologize to her right now," Vanessa says realization crossing her face.

"Wait, I thought you hated her and that you two weren't friends anymore?" Zac says stopping Vanessa from getting up.

"Well, that was before I knew what we did to get her so angry in the first place," Vanessa says turning toward Zac, "Now will you please let me get the phone?" she finishes.

"No," Zac says, pulling her toward him and giving her a passionate kiss.

After about 10 minutes for kissing, with stops for air in the middle, Zac and Vanessa stop making out and just sit and look out the window at the sunset together. While watching the sunset, Vanessa starts to fall asleep, but finds it difficult to do so.

--------------------------------------

15 minutes later

"I can't stand the silence," Lucas and Zac say to their girlfriends simultaneously, "I need music," they finished.

While Ashley and Vanessa sit, watching their boyfriends, the boys get up and head over to the CD player and put a CD in. Non-intentionally, Lucas puts in Ashley's CD, Headstrong, and Zac puts in Vanessa's CD, V.

As the music starts on the CDs, Corbin, Monique, Ryne, Olesya, and Chris walk up to the buses; Monique and Olesya are heading toward Ashley and Vanessa's "Bus" and Corbin, Ryne and Chris are heading toward Zac and Lucas' "Bus", when the five of them realize what CD is playing in which bus, they all get confused. Cautiously, Ryne and Monique head for the doors of the buses and knock.

"Hey Monique," Lucas says when he opens the door to the bus.

Confused and startled, Monique turns toward Corbin to see if he knows what's going on. At the other bus, Ryne is equally confused and startled when Vanessa opens the door and gives him a greeting.

"What's going on? Lucas why are you in Ashley and Vanessa's bus and Vanessa, why are you in Zac and Lucas' bus?" Olesya asks in shock.

"Actually, Kels, Lucas and I switched buses with each other so that way he and Ashley could be together and Zac and I could be together," Vanessa says using Olesya's nickname from the movie.

"But Ashley and Lucas aren't even dating, so did you consider how they would feel about it?" Olesya asks looking Vanessa straight in the eye.

"Nathalie, calm down, Ashley and I are dating," Lucas says calmly.

"Nathalie? I thought your name was Olesya?" Ryne says looking at Olesya.

"It is Olesya, but _Ethan_ is just using my troll name!" Olesya says not making eye contact with her boyfriend, "You are so dead, Dalloway!" Olesya yells at Lucas.

"I'm still confused. Why is Lucas calling you Nathalie and why are you calling Lucas, Ethan Dalloway?" Ryne asks trying to comprehend everything that's being said… and yelled.

"Lucas and I were in 'Halloweentown High' together. My character's name was Nathalie and…" Olesya started and then Lucas cut her off.

"And my character's name was Ethan," Lucas finished coming out of the bus with Ashley.

Once everything was settled, everyone went their separate ways.

--------------------------------------

30 minutes later; Zac & Vanessa's Bus

"Zac, I'm going to call Ashley and do NOT try to stop me," Vanessa says warning her boyfriend as he made a movement to get up.

"Fine, but don't expect a calm voice from Ashley," Zac warns in return.

As Vanessa picks up her cell phone, Zac looks out of the window to see Lucas _and_ Ashley coming up to the door of the bus.

"Um, Vanessa, there's no need to call her," Zac says getting up.

"Zac, what did I say about not trying to stop me?" Vanessa asks turning to look at Zac.

"I'm not stopping you, it's just that Ashley and Lucas are at the door," Zac says before opening up the door for Lucas and Ashley.

"Hey guys!" Zac says trying to smile nicely.

"Hey," Lucas says in return, while Ashley just glares at Zac.

"What do you two want?" Vanessa asks joining Zac at the door.

"Well, we…" Lucas starts, but glancing sideways at Ashley, says something else, "okay, I was hoping that you and Ashley could work this out as nicely as possible," he finishes.

"I think that is a great idea, Lucas," Zac says agreeing with him.

"Fine, but you and Zac have to leave," Vanessa says glaring at Lucas.

"Oh yeah, um, the thing is, Ashley will only do this if I'm with her," Lucas says hesitating.

"Whatever. Come on in," Vanessa says while walking away and Zac stands aside to let the other two come in.

Once he closes the door, Zac walks around Lucas and Ashley to Vanessa and sits down. Before turning toward Ashley, Vanessa sits down on Zac's lap and indicates that the other two should do the same. As Lucas sits down, pulling Ashley into his lap, both of the girls try and think of something to say.

"I just don't see why you guys started to ignore me when you started dating," Ashley says, starting to cry.

"Ashley, we're really are sorry. If we had realized what we were doing, we would have included you more," Vanessa says, also starting to cry.

With both girls crying, Lucas and Zac look at each other and decide to continue the confessions. But after a few feeble attempts, they stop trying. Not knowing what else to do, the boys just sit there comforting their girlfriends.

"Are you going to say something else, Hudgens?" Ashley asks harshly though tears.

"No, are you Tisdale?" Vanessa asks just as harshly.

"I can't believe this! We were all great friends before you two started dating!" Ashley exclaims, standing up with Lucas.

"Well, I can't believe that went crying to Lucas when you didn't have the guts to come talk to me and Zac about how we were treating you!" Vanessa exclaims back.

"Hey, don't you dare say that about me! I went to Lucas to ask him how I should talk to you two about everything! And it just so happens that I've loved Lucas for way longer then you've 'loved' Zac! So don't even start trying to insult me!" Ashley yells, no longer crying.

"Oh, I can't insult you, but you can insult me? I don't think it works that way, ASHLEY!" Vanessa yells back.

By this point, Ashley and Vanessa are face to face and Lucas and Zac are glaring at each other, ready to help their girlfriend when needed. As the girls start yelling at each other again, Monique, Olesya, Corbin, Ryne, and Chris are outside running to see what's happing between their friends.

Upon seeing Ashley and Vanessa yelling at each other and Lucas and Zac physically fighting each other, Corbin runs over to the guys pulling them apart with Ryne holding Zac back and Chris holding Lucas back. As the guys hold Zac and Lucas apart, Olesya and Monique run over and pull Ashley and Vanessa apart.

"Olesya, hold Ashley back!" Monique says as she holds Vanessa back.

"What the h-e-double hockey sticks is going on in here?" Corbin asks yelling over Ashley and Vanessa.

"They started it!" Zac and Vanessa yell at the same time.

"Bull! You know perfectly well that you two started it!" Ashley yells glaring at Vanessa.

"Now who's full of bull? If it hadn't been for you running off to Grabeel, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Vanessa yells trying to break away from Monique.

"If you hadn't shut me out, I wouldn't have been mad. So it looks like this whole thing started with you and Efron!" Ashley says throwing a glare in Zac's direction.

"THAT'S IT!" Corbin yells shutting everyone up.

"We don't want to have tension between you four," Monique says still restraining Vanessa.

"So even if you don't like each other anymore, you will just have to pretend to get along until we're done filming," Corbin says looking from Zac, to Lucas, to Ashley, to Vanessa, and back to Zac.

"Can you do that?" Ryne asks.

"Well, I will if Ashley can," Lucas says.

"I guess, but only until we finish filming the movie," Ashley says.

"I can pretend, but I am not going to hug after this," Vanessa says glaring at Ashley and Lucas.

"Sure, I'll pretend to get along but once we're done filming, I'm telling Kenny what happened," Zac says, trying break away from Ryne's grip which for his was size, was extremely strong.

"Thank you! Now Ashley, Lucas, once Chris and Olesya let go of you, head straight to your bus," Corbin says as calmly as he can, "Chris, go with them, please," Corbin says looking at his friend.

Once, Ashley, Lucas and Chris were off the bus, Monique and Ryne let go of Zac and Vanessa. Corbin and Monique then looked at Zac and Vanessa with concerned looks on their faces, cuing Ryne and Olesya to leave.

"What has gotten into you two?" Corbin asks as Olesya closes the door behind her and Ryne.

"They did!" Vanessa exclaims.

"Vanessa, Ashley is supposed to be your best friend! What happened?" Monique asks with concern.

"She ran off to Lucas because she couldn't bring herself to talk to me and Zac about how she was feeling!" Vanessa says, trying to calm down.

"That doesn't give you the right to yell at her like that!" Monique exclaims.

"Ashley started yelling first," Zac says.

"Still, that doesn't give you two the right to do what you did!" Corbin exclaims.

"You're both starting to sound like our parents," Vanessa mumbled, but only Zac hears her.

--------------------------------------

Same Time; Lucas and Ashley's Bus

"Are you two going to be okay?" Chris asks form the door.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Thanks for helping," Ashley says smiling to him as he leaves, closing the door behind him, "you need to put some ice on your eye, Lucas," Ashley continues looking at her boyfriend.

"Okay," Lucas says while getting up to head to the freezer.

"No, you go lay down, I'll get the ice," Ashley says steering Lucas toward the bed.

"I love you so much, Ashley," Lucas says smiling and kissing her, before lying down.

"I love you so much, too, Lucas," Ashley says kissing him back, before heading to the freezer to get the ice.

--------------------------------------

End Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry for such the wait; I couldn't figure out what to write next. But I hope you liked the chapter regardless of the wait. If you like this story, feel free to continue reading Chapter 3: Make-ups and Make-outs. There might be a long wait until I get Chapter 3 up and running, but I hope you will like it. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: Makeouts and Makeups

Jealous Ashley?

Chapter 3: Make-outs and Make-ups

By: EvilEmmaEvans

Make-outs

2 days after fight

"Hey Ashley, can you come here for a minute?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah Lucas?" I ask showing up at the side of the bed.

"Do you think that we should at least try and be able to tolerate them?" Lucas asks sitting up and moving over to make room on the bed for me.

"Well, we do have to pretend to get along, so being able to tolerate them would probably be for the best, but I don't know if they would go for it," I say scooting as close to Lucas as humanly possible without sitting on his lap.

"And if they don't want to tolerate us?" Lucas asks looking down at me and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well then that's their problem, not ours, so we won't have to worry about it," I say sitting up and kissing Lucas with as much passion as I can muster.

As I resituate myself, Lucas tries to do the same thing, but ends up falling on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"Ashley?" Lucas asks after breaking apart to get some air.

"Yes," I say looking up at him, panting a little.

"Do you think we're ready for the next step?" Lucas asks lying down on his side next to me.

"That depends," I say after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Depends on what?" Lucas asks while starting to rain a trail of kisses down the side of my neck.

"Depends on what you think the next step is?" I say as a question.

"What do you think I think the next step is?" Lucas asks smirking, seeing if I can figure out what he said.

"Well, what do you think I think you think the next step is?" I ask back stumping him.

"Nice comeback, Ashley. Well, I think the next step is…" Lucas says, whispering the last part in my ear.

"Not until after marriage," I say talking like Sharpay.

"What do you think the next step is then, Ashley?" Lucas asks smiling.

"Proposal, Marriage, and then sex," I say with a serious look on my face, being as how Lucas had started to laugh.

"Sorry," Lucas says still smiling, "you just looked so cute when you said it," he explains to me.

"Oh… okay," I say pulling him back into kissing mode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same time; Zanessa's Bus

"Hey Vanessa, can you come here for a minute?" Zac asks.

"Yeah Zac?" Vanessa asks showing up at the side of the bed.

"Do you think that we should at least try and be able to tolerate them?" Zac asks sitting up and moving over to make room on the bed for Vanessa.

"Well, we do have to pretend to get along, so being able to tolerate them would probably be for the best, but I don't know if they would go for it," Vanessa says scooting as close to Zac as humanly possible without sitting on his lap.

"And if they don't want to tolerate us?" Zac asks looking down at her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Well then that's their problem, not ours, so we won't have to worry about it," Vanessa says sitting up and kissing Zac with as much passion as she can muster.

As Vanessa resituates herself, Zac tries to do the same thing, but ends up falling on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Vanessa?" Zac asks after breaking apart to get some air.

"Yes," she says looking up at him, panting a little.

"Do you think we're ready for the next step?" Zac asks lying down on his side next to her.

"That depends," Vanessa says after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Depends on what?" Zac asks while starting to rain a trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

"Depends on what you think the next step is?" Vanessa says as a question.

"What do you think I think the next step is?" Zac asks smirking, seeing if she can figure out what he said.

"Well, what do you think I think you think the next step is?" she asks back stumping him.

"Nice comeback, 'Nessa. Well, I think the next step is…" Zac says, whispering the last part in her ear.

"Not until after marriage," Vanessa says talking like Gabriella.

"What do you think the next step is then, Vanessa?" Zac asks smiling.

"Proposal, Marriage, and then sex," she says with a serious look on her face, being as how Zac had started to laugh.

"Sorry," Zac says still smiling, "you just looked so cute when you said it," he explains to her.

"Oh… okay," she says pulling him back into kissing mode.

(A/N: Conversations between the two couples are the same, only with different names. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Make-ups

2 hours later; Lashley's Bus

After 2 hours of making-out, with about 5 or 6 breaks for air in the middle, Lucas sits up and looks down at me.

"We should probably go over and talk to them," Lucas says.

"No way, I mean, I'm all for being able to tolerate them, but I don't want you to get another black eye from Efron," I say.

"Fine, let's call them instead," Lucas says agreeing with me.

"Okay, but maybe a little later," I say, not wanting to talk to either Zac or Vanessa at the moment.

"Ashley, we need to establish this tolerance thing soon, if we keep putting it off, we may not want to do it anymore," Lucas says to me.

"Fine, we can call them now," I say, rather reluctantly.

(A/N: Following conversation basics- Ashley and Lucas' lines are bold and Vanessa and Zac's lines are italicized. – Emma)

**- Lucas dials number for Zac and Vanessa's bus.**

_- Phone rings on other bus._

**- "Hey Zac, hey Vanessa," Lucas says into the phone.**

_-"Hey Lucas, Hey Ashley," Zac says from other end._

**-"Ashley and I want to call a truce of tolerance," Lucas says quickly.**

_-__"As do Vanessa and I," Zac says just as quickly._

**-"So, we're all friends again, at least until the end of filming?" I ask.**

_-"Yes, friends until the end of filming," Vanessa agrees._

**-"Who's going to tell Corbin and Monique?" I ask.**

_-"I will," Vanessa says._

**-"Okay, see you guys on set tomorrow," Lucas says.**

_-"Okay, bye," Vanessa says._

**-"Bye," I say before hanging up.**

"That was easier then I thought," Lucas says simultaneously with Zac.

"I couldn't agree more," I say in unison with Vanessa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zanessa's Bus

"Hey Monique, Hey Corbin, its Vanessa, I was just calling to tell you that Zac and I have called a truce of tolerance with Ashley and Lucas. See you both on set tomorrow. Luv ya both. Bye," Vanessa says leaving a message.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

(A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. A fourth chapter might be on the way, depending on what reviews say. So, if want the story to continue, then send reviews on what you want in the next chapter. If not, then you can still send a review saying so. – Emma)


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

Jealous Ashley?

Chapter 4: Author's Note

By: EvilEmmaEvans

Hey everyone,

After submitting chapter 3 to where I asked for reviews telling me to continue or not and what to write about, I got _**one**_ review from 'lucas grabeel rocks'. Now even though that review told me to keep going, it did not suggest anything on what to write about. So, thank you to 'lucas grabeel rocks' for the 'keep going' review, but if I can get some more reviews on what to write about, that would be great. And I'm not trying to threaten you, and I'm sorry if this note comes off that way, but unless I get some more reviews, this story will be complete.

So, I'm asking, if you really liked this story, please send me some reviews o with ideas on what to put into at least one more chapter. If you liked the story, but like where it ended, then please send me a review saying that as well. Depending on how many reviews I get with different points of view, will decide whether this is a completed story or not.

Thank you,

Luv alwayz,

EvilEmmaEvnas


	5. Chapter 5: Let Make Movie Magic

Jealous Ashley?

Chapter 5(4): Let's Make Movie Magic

By: EvilEmmaEvans

_Zanessa's Bus_

_"Hey Monique, Hey Corbin, its Vanessa, I was just calling to tell you that Zac and I have called a truce of tolerance with Ashley and Lucas. See you both on set tomorrow. Luv ya both. Bye," Vanessa says leaving a message._

"Well, at least we're tolerating them again," Vanessa says to Zac after hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, and I hope that a truce of tolerance between us will be good enough for Corbin and Monique, if not, oh well," Zac says smiling before kissing Vanessa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corbin & Monique's Bus

"Corbin, why didn't you let me answer the phone?" Monique asks while glaring at her boyfriend.

(A/N: If I haven't already mentioned this, there is about an 8 year gap in age between Corbin and Monique, but they don't care in this story, and neither do I. – Emma)

"Because I wanted to hear what they had to say, and I thought it would be better to listen to them leave a message then to have you pick up and get lost in girl talk with 'Nessa," Corbin explains to her.

"Whatever," Monique mumbles to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryne & Olesya's Bus

"I hope Ashley and Lucas & Vanessa and Zac will be able to tolerate each other on set tomorrow, because if not, there is going to be a very awkward silence tomorrow and that wouldn't be good," Olesya says as she watches Ryne make some applesauce at the stove.

"Me too, I would hate for them to get in trouble for not being able to get along. Kenny would go ballistic if he had to constantly tell them to talk instead of stop talking," Ryne says with a laugh.

"Yeah that would be an interesting change," Olesya says laughing as well.

"Do you want some applesauce, Olesya?" Ryne asks after they stop laughing.

(A/N: They were laughing at the thought of Kenny (director/chorographer) telling Ashley, Lucas, Vanessa & Zac to start talking and working together, instead of stop talking and get to work. I'm not sure if Kenny even says this to the stars, but I thought it might work for this part of the story. On with the story. – Emma)

"Sure, but can you but some cinnamon and strawberries in it please?" Olesya asks while Ryne gets two bowls out of the cupboard.

"Sure, whole or cut strawberries?" Ryne asks while going to the fridge to get the strawberries.

"Cut please," Olesya says putting her book down to help him.

"Okay," Ryne says, before scooping the newly made applesauce into the two bowls.

"Thank you, Ryne," Olesya says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome, Olesya," Ryne says, giving her a kiss on the lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris' Bus

_'I can't believe I don't have someone to be with, I mean Lucas has Ashley, Zac has Vanessa, Corbin has Monique & Ryne has Olesya. I'm a ninth wheel, why can't I find someone who will be my girlfriend and share a bus with me?'_ Chris thinks to himself, but is pulled back to reality when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Chris yells as he stops pacing and sits down to see who knocked.

"Hey Chris," Kaycee Stroh says coming in and smiling.

(A/N: For those readers who don't know who Kaycee Stroh is, she plays hip-hop loving Martha Cox in HSM & HSM2. – Emma)

"Hey Kaycee," Chris says getting up and giving her a hug and then sitting back down.

"I saw you walk back here looking sad, so I came to see if you were okay?" Kaycee says sitting down next to him.

"I would usually say that I'm fine, but this is just a case in which I can't do that," Chris says looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Kaycee asks, concern filling her voice and written on her face.

"Well, I just realized that I'm a ninth wheel, because if you think about it, Lucas has Ashley, Zac has Vanessa, Corbin has Monique & Ryne has Olesya, and I have no one," Chris says looking down at the floor.

"Well, if it helps, I don't have anyone either," Kaycee says smiling.

"Yeah, actually, it does help. You know we always have no one together, or we could try dating," Chris says, looking hopefully at her.

"That sounds good, and if we like being together, then we can become boyfriend and girlfriend, okay?" Kaycee asks.

"That sounds great," Chris says really smiling now, "oh, and out of curiosity, do you have a bus?" he finished.

"No, I just have a small trailer, but if you don't mind, I would like to come stay here with you," Kaycee says, looking sad then hopeful.

"I don't mind at all," Chris says smiling and leaning in.

"I don't mind Chris, you don't have to hesitate," Kaycee says before leaning in as well and kissing Chris softly before he kissed back more passionately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

"Well, now that all of you…" Kenny starts, but then stopped and looked around, "has anyone seen Chris and Kaycee?" he asks.

"Um, the last time I saw Chris was when he left mine and Ashley bus, three days ago," Lucas informs Kenny.

"Yeah and the last time I saw Kaycee was yesterday, and it looked like she was walking toward Chris' bus," Olesya says.

"Okay, can someone get in the car and go back there and find them?" Kenny asks holding out his keys to them waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I'll go," Lucas says taking the keys from Kenny and getting in the car.

"Okay, while Lucas is getting Chris and Kaycee, the rest of you start working on your scenes; Ashley, you work on the scenes that you have Olesya," Kenny says while going to talk to Bonnie Story and Chucky Klapow about the dance chorography for the final dance number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Chris & Kaycee's Bus

"Morning Chris," Kaycee says smiling when Chris finally wakes up.

"Morning Kay, what time is it?" Chris asks sitting up in bed.

"Time for you to get a watch; but all joking aside, it's time for you to get up and get ready, we're already late because you wouldn't wake up," Kaycee says laughing.

"Why didn't you try waking me up, Kay?" Chris asks from the bathroom.

"I did, 6 times actually," Kaycee says from the couch.

"Okay, whatever I'll be out in 5 minutes tops," Chris yells from the bathroom doorway.

"Okay, I'll be waiting out here for you," Kaycee says before there's a knock on the door.

"Hey Kaycee, are you and Chris ready?" Lucas asks once Kaycee opens the door and lets him in.

"I am, but Chris just got up and is getting ready, so he'll be ready in a few minutes," Kaycee answered getting a bottle of water from the fridge while Lucas sits down.

"Okay Kay, I'm read… oh hey Lucas, what's up?" Chris asks looking surprised.

"Kenny asked someone to come get the two of you so we can start filming the movie," Lucas says standing up.

"Oh, well then let's get going," Chris says walking toward the door.

"Okay," Kaycee says, then whispers, "now he moves faster," to Lucas who just laughs to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Set

"Okay now that we are all here, we can start filming," Kenny says once Lucas has gotten back with Kaycee & Chris.

(A/N: The cast is starting to film HSM2, so if you haven't seen the movie yet, I suggest that you stop reading and wait until you have seen the movie to continue reading. – Emma)

"Okay, what scene do you want us to film first?" I ask while Lucas walks over to me and puts his arms around my waist.

"Well, which scene do you feel the most confident with?" Kenny asks all of us in return.

We all look around at each other and all at once we respond with, 'What Time Is It?'

"Okay, let's get started," Kenny says as we walk into the school and head to 'Ms. Darbus' classroom' and got into our seats to start filming.

[Chorus

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Summertime, it's our vacation_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Party time, that's right… say it loud!!!_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ The time of our lives, anticipation_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Summertime, school's out… scream and shout!!!_

[Verse 1

_Troy:__ Finally summer's here, good to be chillin'__ out, I'm off the clock the pressure's off, now my girl's what it's all about_

_Gabriella:__Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance, I'm here to stay not movin' away, ready for a summer romance_

_Troy & Gabriella:__ Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah we're out, c'mon and let me hear you say it now right now_

[Chorus

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Summertime, it's our vacation_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Party time, that's right… say it loud!!!_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ The time of our lives, anticipation_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Summertime, school's out… scream and shout!!!_

[Verse 2

_Sharpay:__ Goodbye to rules… no summer school, I'm free__ to shop till I drop_

_Ryan:__ It's an education vacation_

_Sharpay & Ryan:__ And the party never has to stop_

_Sharpay:__ We've got things to do… we'll see ya soon_

_Ryan:__ and we're really gonna miss you all_

_Sharpay:__ Good bye to you and you_

_Ryan:__ And you and you_

_Sharpay & Ryan:__ Bye-Bye until next Fall… b-bye…_

_Sharpay & Ryan:__ Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah we're out, c'mon and let me hear you say it now right now_

[Chorus

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Summertime, it's our vacation_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Party time, that's right… say it loud!!!_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ The time of our lives, anticipation_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ Summertime, school's out… scream and shout!!!_

_Troy & Gabriella:__ No more wakin' up at 6:00 a.m. … cause now our time is all our own_

_Sharpay & Ryan:__ Enough already, we're waiting, c'mon let's go!!!_

_Troy, Gabriella, Chad & Taylor:__ Go outta control_

[Dance Break

_Troy:__ Alright_

_Chad:__ Everybody_

_Ryan:__ Yeah_

_Troy:__ C'mon_

[Chant

_Chad & Group:__ School pride let's show it, we're champions and we know it, wildcats (yeah) are the best (yeah), red, white and gold, when it's time to win we do it, we're number one… we proved it, so let's live it up (yeah)… party down… that's what this summer's all about_

[Out Chorus

_Everybody:__ What time is it?_

_Gabriella:__ Summer time is finally here_

_Everybody:__ Let's celebrate_

_Troy & Gabriella:__ Wanna hear you loud and clear now_

_Everybody:__ School's out_

_Chad & Taylor:__ We can sleep as late as we want to_

_Everybody:__ It's our time_

_Sharpay & Ryan:__ Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ It's summertime, we'll be lovin' it, c'mon and say it again now_

_Chad:__ What time is it?_

_Group:__ It's party time, let's go and have, the time of our lives… yeah_

"That was great everyone, we'll work on 'Fabulous' tomorrow, but for now, let's pick up where 'Fabulous' ends and Sharpay falls into the pool," Kenny says.

(A/N: 'What Time Is It?' is the 3 minute opening number as a reminder, and 'Fabulous' is when Sharpay, Ryan and the three girls that follow Sharpay are by the pool at the country club. I do not own either of the songs or the lyrics in this story. – Emma)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 5(4)

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry about the long wait; I've been busy doing other things [updating my profile & haven't been updating my stories. There will be one more chapter and then this story will be finished and I will be working on completing other stories. – Emma)


	6. Chapter 6: On the Road Again

Jealous Ashley?

Chapter 6: On the Road Again

By: EvilEmmaEvans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I didn't write out all of the filming process, so with this chapter, we skip ahead to a year and a half later and the cast is on tour for HSM2. – Emma)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

We've finished filming HSM2, and now Kenny is thinking of having us do a tour like we did for the first movie. We're all excited because Zac will be with going with us this time & we've all gotten used to him singing the songs instead of Drew. I can't wait to see if the stage set up will be different or the same as last time. On to other updates, Lucas & I have been dating for about a year and a half now and we're still going strong, so that makes me happy, especially since we share a tour bus now. I hope we stay together for a long time, I really like him & I hope he asks me to marry him soon, because I overheard him talking to Zac, Corbin, Chris and Ryne about whether he should ask me or not. Well, it's getting late & I need my beauty sleep, or else I get really testy with everyone & I don't want anything bad to happen. So I'll write in you later. TTFN…TTYL.

Luv always,

Ashley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ashley what are you doin'?" Lucas asks walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Oh, just putting an entry into my diary; what are you doin'?" I ask noticing his smile.

"Nothing really, but I have a surprise for you," Lucas says taking my hand and leading me off of the bus.

"What's going on?" I ask as I look around at all of my fellow cast members/friends, & Kenny.

"Nothing too big," Lucas says getting down on one knee and taking a small velvet box out of his pocket with his free hand.

"Lucas, are you doing what I think you're doing?" I ask as my eyes fill with tears of joy.

"That depends; Ashley Tisdale, will you marry me?" Lucas asks opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"I… I… I'd l-l-love to m-m-marry y-y-you L-l-lucas," I stutter as he smiles and slips the ring onto my finger and stands up to give me a kiss.

After kissing me, Lucas wipes my tears away and gives me a hug, which everyone else soon joins in on.

"I love you, Lucas Grabeel," I whisper in his ear.

"I love you, too, Ashley Tisdale," he whispers back before Vanessa, Monique, Olesya & Kaycee pull me away to congratulate me and look at the ring.

"So, Ashley, do you two have a date set yet?" Corbin asks coming over.

"No you idiot, she just got engaged, so how do you expect her to have anything set?" Monique asks smacking Corbin in the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt Mo-mo, and I was just asking in case they had talked about it before he proposed," Corbin says rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually Monique, Lucas and I did talk about some things if we ever got married," I say smiling.

"Like what?" Olesya asks looking curious.

"Well, we know that we'll be getting married after the tour; we know that Olesya & Ryne will be the maid of honor and best man; we know that Kaycee & Chris will be the first bride's maid and groom's man; we know that Monique & Corbin will be the second bride's maid and groom's man; and we also know that Vanessa & Zac will be the third bride's maid and groom's man," I say looking around at everyone.

"Oh, and Chucky and Huff get to be ushers and Kenny, you're invited to the wedding," Lucas finishes for me.

(A/N: Huff is one of the dancers in both movies and as most of you probably know, Chucky is one of the chorographers for both movies. – Emma)

"Wow, for just getting engaged, you already know the entire wedding party," Vanessa says looking shocked.

"Well, like Ashley said, we talked about this about a week ago, just to be on the safe side," Lucas says coming over and putting his arms around my waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

I finally asked Ashley to marry me & she said yes. This is great, after the tour is over, Ashley and I will be getting married. We just need to know how long the tour's going to be so we can set a date for some time after that. Well, it's late and I need to get some sleep, besides Ashley's calling me from the bedroom.

Bye,

Lucas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

It's me again, I have some great news, Lucas proposed, so in a few short months, I will be Mrs. Lucas Grabeel and I'm thrilled, but now I need some sleep. TTFN… TTYL.

Luv alwayz,

Ashley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, are coming to bed soon?" I ask from the bedroom.

"Be there in a sec, Ash," Lucas answers from the front of the bus.

"Finally, what took you so long?" I ask playfully.

"Please, I'm sorry, I took two seconds instead of one, and will you forgive me?" Lucas says just as playful as I was.

"Oh, I don't know if I can forgive an extra second, I mean something bad could have happened to one of us in that second," I say pulling him onto the bed for a passionate kiss.

"Did you get hurt in the extra second?" Lucas asks looking into my eyes with playful concern.

"No, did you get hurt?" I ask smiling with playful concern in my eyes.

"No, nothing happened to me," Lucas says smiling.

"Okay, so, since nothing happened to either of us in that extra second can we get back to kissing?" I ask as Lucas brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Absolutely," Lucas says before with more passion then I can ever remember him kissing me with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Today was full of excitement, not only from last night but also from the fact that we get our tour schedules from Kenny.

**Tour Schedules**

Montgomery, AL: Feb. 2nd-4th

Phoenix, AZ: Feb. 6th-8th

Little Rock, AR: Feb. 10th-12th

Sacramento, CA: Feb. 14th-16th

Denver, CO: Feb. 18th-20th

Hartford, CT: Feb. 22nd-24th

Dover, DE: Feb. 26th-28th

Tallahassee, FL: Mar. 2nd-4th

Atlanta, GA: Mar. 5th-7th

Boise, ID: Mar. 10th-12th

Springfield, IL: Mar. 14th-16th

Indianapolis, IN: Mar. 17th-19th

Des Moines, IA: Mar. 21st-23rd

Topeka, KS: Mar. 25th-27th

Frankfort, KY: Mar. 29th-Apr. 1st

Baton Rouge, LA: Apr. 3rd-5th

Augusta, ME: Apr. 7th-9th

Annapolis, MD: Apr. 11th-13th

Boston, MA: Apr. 15th-17th

Lansing, MI: Apr. 20th-22nd

St. Paul, MN: Apr. 24th-26th

Jackson, MS: Apr. 28th-30th

Jefferson City, MO: May 2nd-4th

Helena, MT: May 6th-8th

Lincoln, NE: May 10th-12th

Carson City, NV: May 14th-16th

Concord, NH: May 18th-20th

Trenton, NJ: May 22nd-24th

Santa Fe, NM: May 26th-28th

Albany, NY: May 31st-June 2nd

Raleigh, NC: June 4th-6th

Bismarck, ND: June 8th-10th

Columbus, OH: June 12th-14th

Oklahoma City, OK: June 16th-18th

Salem, OR: June 20th-22nd

Harrisburg, PA: June 24th-26th

Providence, RI: June 28th-30th

Columbia, SC: July 2nd-4th

Pierre, SD: July 6th-8th

Nashville, TN: July 10th-12th

Austin, TX: July 14th-16th

Salt Lake City, UT: July 18th-20th

Montpelier, VT: July 22nd-24th

Richmond, VA: July 26th-28th

Olympia, WA: July 30th-Aug. 2nd

Charleston, WV: Aug. 4th-6th

Madison, WI: Aug. 8th-10th

Cheyenne, WY: Aug. 12th-14th

Washington D.C.: Aug. 16th-18th

Albuquerque, NM: Aug. 20th-22nd

(A/N: All of the cities, except for Albuquerque, are state capitols, and of course, D.C. is the US capitol city. – Emma)

"Hey Kenny, why does the end in Albuquerque?" Corbin asks after looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Because, Albuquerque is supposedly where we've been filming both movies," Kenny explains to everyone.

"Thanks Kenny," Lucas says before taking my hand and starting to walk away.

"Lucas, Ashley, can you two stay here for a few minutes please?" Kenny asks us before we leave.

"Sure, what do you need?" I ask as Lucas and I walk back towards Kenny.

"Well, I actually need everyone else to leave first," Kenny says looking around at everyone else.

"Let's go guys, we can hang out in mine & 'Nessa's bus," Zac says motioning for everyone to follow him.

"Is something wrong, Kenny?" Lucas asks looking concerned.

"I know that you two got engaged last night, and don't get me wrong, I am happy for you, but will it be possible for the two of you to stay focused on the tour and not so much on each other?" Kenny asks looking from me to Lucas and back to me.

"Kenny, don't worry, on the days that we're performing, we will be completely 120 focused on the tour," Lucas and I say in unison.

"Thank you both, and congratulations again on the engagement," Kenny says smiling.

"Thank you, Kenny," I say smiling at him.

"Yeah, thanks Kenny," Lucas says nodding in agreement with me.

"You're welcome," Kenny says before walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later

After we left Kenny, Lucas and I had gone for a walk and once we got back, we didn't know what we were going to do.

"So, what do you want to do, Mrs. Grabeel?" Lucas asks grinning at me.

"Mrs. Grabeel, I like the sound of that; well we have two options here. Option #1: go hang out with our friends on Zac & Nessa's bus or, option #2: go to our bus and get some more things planned for the wedding," I say with an expression on my face like I'm weighing the options in my mind.

"Or there's option #3: do both," Lucas says picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"LUCAS!" I scream.

"Yes Ashley?" Lucas asks as he carries me to our bus.

"Can you please put me down?" I ask while hitting his back.

"Sorry, but no can do," Lucas says and I know his smirking.

"Why can't you put me down?" I ask still hitting his back.

"Because, if I put you down here, you would get hurt," he says now smiling.

"What are you talking about, Grabeel?" I ask.

"Well, you see Tisdale, I'm planning on dropping you on the bed, and you want me to put you down, so if I do half of my plan and all of your plan, you would land on the concrete and would get hurt, and I don't want my fiancé to get hurt, so, I'm sorry Ashley, but I can't put you down," Lucas explains and I give up on hitting his back.

"Fine, but is there another part of you plan that you didn't tell me about?" I ask Lucas opens the door to our bus and walks inside.

"Maybe, maybe not," Lucas responds as he walks to the back of the bus to the bedroom.

"Lucas, are we going to plan our wedding?" I ask as he plops me down on the bed and walks out of the room.

"Stay there, I'll be right back," Lucas says as he sticks his head back through the doorway.

"Okay, I'll be counting seconds," I say before I here the door to the bus close.

I sit there on the bed for about 5 minutes, thinking of things that Lucas could be doing, when I hear him come back onto the bus.

"So, Ashley, you want to know if we'll be planning our wedding, right," Lucas asks coming into the room, sitting on the bed and pulling me into his lap.

"Yeah, I do… I do, I like the sound of that, too," I say pulling him into a passionate kiss that is interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

As we pull away from each other, I turn around to see my mom standing in the doorway. I run towards her and give her a huge hug, as I'm giving her a hug, I see Lucas' older sister standing a few feet away. As I'm giving Autumn, Lucas' older sister, a hug as well, Lucas clears his throat and I turn to look at him.

(A/N: Lucas actually does have an older sister & her name actually is Autumn. So that was not made up. It's a real fact. – Emma)

"Yes Lucas?" I ask smiling.

"You're welcome," he says simply.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I called them two days ago and they just got here," Lucas says smiling before I give him a hug, "they're going to help plan the wedding while we're on tour," he finishes giving me a kiss.

"Where's Jennifer?" I ask looking at my mom.

"She couldn't come with us right now, but she'll meet up with us in a few days," my mom says.

"Okay then, shall we get started on the plans?" I ask as Lucas wraps his arms around me.

"Well, actually, Autumn and your mom are here to plan the rest of the wedding with a little help from us," Lucas says kissing me on the cheek.

"But you just said that they're here to _help_ plan the wedding not plan the whole thing," I say turning as much as I can to look at him.

"I know, it was their idea to plan the rest of the wedding so that we can concentrate more on the tour," Lucas tells me.

"Oh," was all I could get out before he picked me up and carried me out of the bus.

"We'll be back in a little bit," Lucas calls over his shoulder.

"Okay, see you later," I hear my mom yell back.

"Lucas, where exactly are you taking me?" I ask as he carries me away from the bus.

"To hang out with our friends in Zac and Vanessa's bus," Lucas answers me putting me down lightly before knocking on the door of our friends' tour bus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 6

(A/N: Hope you liked it. Please read Chapter 7: A HSM Tour and A Lashley Wedding. – Emma)


	7. Chapter 7: A HSM Tour and Wedding

Jealous Ashley?

Chapter 7: A HSM Tour and Planning a Wedding

By: EvilEmmaEvans

Right before Lucas knocks; Zac & Vanessa's Bus

"I wonder where Lucas and Ashley are," Vanessa says looking around at all of our friends with an inquiring look.

"Maybe they just wanted to be alone," Olesya suggests snuggling up with Ryne.

"Maybe they did or maybe they're still talking to Kenny," Monique suggests before giving Corbin a kiss.

"Do any of you want to play a game?" Zac asks changing the subject.

Before anyone has time to answer, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kaycee offers since she was the closest to the door.

"Oh, hey Kaycee, I know this is Zac and Vanessa's bus, but can Ashley and I come in?" Lucas asks once Kaycee opens the door.

"Sure, come on in," Kaycee says walking back to Chris.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" I ask as Lucas and I sit down.

"Well, I just asked if anyone wanted to play a game before you two knocked on the door, so how about it guys?" Zac asks looking around.

"Sure, I'd love to play a game," I say looking around.

As eight more variations of a positive answer went around our group of friends, I think of something.

"Um, Zac, what game did you have in mind?" I ask getting a little scared at what his potential answer could be which Lucas takes notice of and pulls me onto his lap.

"Well, I actually have three ideas," Zac says with a look of 'not-going-to-elaborate-on-that' on his face.

"Well?" Lucas, Chris and Ryne ask.

"Well what?" Zac asks pretending to be clueless.

"What are your ideas?" Kaycee asks getting annoyed.

"Oh, well, idea #1: Truth or Dare; idea #2: Spin the Bottle; and idea #3: both Truth or Dare and Spin the bottle," Zac says, looking around smirking.

"I like idea #3," Lucas and I say together.

"No wonder you two play twins," Monique says rolling her eyes at us.

"What's that supposed to mean Mo-mo?" Lucas asks getting defensive.

"It means that you and Ashley can practically read each others minds," Monique says holding Corbin back from socking Lucas.

"We like the third idea as well," Kaycee says for her and Chris.

"As do Olesya and I," Ryne says looking at Zac.

"Monique, Corbin, what about the two of you, what do you think?" Vanessa asks sitting down on Zac's lap.

"Well, I like the first idea," Corbin says glaring daggers in Lucas' direction.

"Glare at him one more time Corbin, and I will personally rearrange your face," I threaten before wrapping my arms around Lucas' neck and kissing him passionately.

"Um, Ashley, Lucas, can you please stop?" Vanessa says before Zac pulls her a passionate kiss as well.

After about 2 more minutes of kissing, Olesya and Ryne pull me and Lucas apart & Monique and Corbin pull Zac and Vanessa apart.

"Can we just figure out what game we're going to play, please?" Monique asks.

"Well, you're the only one who hasn't said what idea you like best," Zac points out to her.

"Oh for Pete's sake Zac; what game do you think I want to play?" Monique asks making everyone, except Zac, laugh.

"I don't know!" Zac exclaims.

"Zac, Monique would like to both games," Vanessa tells her boyfriend.

"Oh, okay then, does anyone have an empty bottle?" Zac asks after we all sit in a circle.

"Oh yeah, let me just get one out of my purse," Olesya says sarcastically, unfortunately, Zac didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Great, can we use it?" he asks which makes the girls giggle and the guys laugh.

"Zac, I was being sarcastic. Did you really expect someone to carry an empty bottle around with them?" Olesya asks between fits of laughter.

"Oh, sorry," Zac says blushing a little.

"I'll get one out of the recycling bin," Vanessa says getting up.

"Okay, I think that we should go in alphabetical order meaning, Ashley you go first," Kaycee says as Vanessa puts the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, so whoever the bottle lands on is the one who asks the spinner Truth or dare," I say making sure everyone knows the rules of the game.

After everyone nods their heads, I spin the bottle, and it lands on Corbin.

"Okay Ashley, truth or dare?" Corbin asks while putting an arm around Monique's waist.

"Um, truth," I say.

"What is the farthest you've ever gone with a boy?" Corbin asks and as I try to remember, I feel all eyes on me, waiting.

"Well, the farthest I've ever gone with a boy would be sleeping together, no sex, and before you ask who with, the answer is Lucas," I say staring Corbin right in the eye to make sure he knows I'm telling the truth.

"Well, Luc, is that true?" Ryne asks Lucas.

"Yep," Lucas responds pulling me into his lap.

(A/N: The order will go: Ashley, Chris, Corbin, Kaycee, Lucas, Monique, Olesya, Ryne, Vanessa and Zac. – Emma)

"It looks like it's my turn, then," Corbin says reaching for the bottle but is slapped on the hand by Kaycee.

"What was that for Kaycee?" Corbin asks rubbing the back of his hand, which is already turning red.

"Well, if you actually knew the alphabet, then you would know that 'H' comes before 'O', so it's Chris' turn then your turn," Kaycee explains smirking.

"Okay, but did you have to slap my hand so hard?" Corbin asks as Monique massages his now bright red hand to make it feel better.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you knew that it wasn't your turn yet," Kaycee responds still smirking.

"Whatever just spin the bottle Chris," Corbin says before kissing Monique in thanks.

"Don't mind if I do," Chris says as he spins the bottle, which lands on Olesya.

"Okay, ask away, Kels," Chris says smiling.

"Truth or dare Chris?" Olesya asks smiling a little.

"Dare," Chris says still smiling.

"Okay, I dare you to, act like a little kid all day tomorrow and when someone asks you to do something, throw a temper tantrum and yell 'But I don't wanna!' and if they keep asking you to do something, get louder and louder every time," Olesya says, which gets shocked looks from everyone, "what?" she asks when she notices the looks she's getting from everyone, except Ryne and Kaycee, who are both on their backs laughing their heads off.

"Are you crazy?" Chris yelled over his girlfriends' and best friends' laughing.

"Yeah I am, about Ryne," Olesya responds.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Chris says starting to get angry.

"Corbin, now you can spin the bottle," Olesya says trying not to think about the fact that Chris was still glaring at her.

"Hey, stop glaring at my girlfriend!" Ryne yells at Chris before Corbin had a chance to spin.

"Hey, she brought it upon herself, Sanborn," Chris says now smirking.

"THAT IS IT! THE NEXT PERSON TO GLARE AT ANYONE ELSE IS OUT OF HERE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" Zac yells standing in between Chris and Ryne.

Nine 'yeses' fill the air before Zac sits back down and pulls Vanessa into his lap.

"Okay, Corbin, I think it might be safe for you to spin the bottle now," 'Nessa says smiling.

"Okay," Corbin says spinning the bottle which lands on Vanessa.

"Truth or dare Corbin?" Vanessa asks.

"Dare and nothing too embarrassing please," Corbin answers.

"Okay, run around the bus, outside, in your boxers waving a banana yelling 'I'm a monkey' and make monkey sounds," Vanessa says, then adds, "That's not too embarrassing is it?" making everyone laugh.

"Actually, it isn't," Corbin says taking off his clothes and when he finishes, he asks, "Where's a banana?"

"Here you go, man," Zac says tossing a banana to his best friend.

"Okay, do any of you want pictures before I leave?" Corbin asks walking towards the door.

"Not before, during," Lucas says getting up and then helping me up.

"Dido," Zac, Chris and Ryne say together.

"Come on girls, let's go watch," Zac says as he pulls 'Nessa up, Ryne pulls Olesya up and Chris pulls Kaycee up.

"Is anyone going to help me up?" Monique asks from her spot on the floor.

"Okay, upsy-daisy," Lucas says walking over to her and pulling her up.

And with that, Lucas, Monique and I walk out of the bus together; Ryne walks out giving Olesya a piggy back ride; Zac gets pushed out by Vanessa, who loses her footing and is caught by Zac; and Chris and Kaycee walk out holding hands.

"Okay, I'm ready, so I hope the rest of the guys are as well," Corbin says getting into a running stance by the bus door.

"Hey, what about Olesya, Corbin?" I ask as I take a video camera out of my jacket and hand it to Olesya, who's faster then I am.

"Wait, you want it on film too?" Corbin asks in disbelieve.

"Yep, so Olesya is going to run right next to you and film it for me," I say smiling.

"Okay; is everyone ready?" Corbin asks getting ready again.

"Yes!" Chris, Lucas, Olesya, Ryne and Zac say together while Vanessa, Monique, Kaycee and I stand a far enough away so we don't get hit accidentally by Corbin or Olesya.

"So, what took you and Lucas so long to get to mine and Zac's bus, Ashley?" Vanessa asks turning toward me.

"Well, after Kenny talked to us, we went for a walk for half an hour and then we went to our bus for a little bit and his sister and my mom showed up to help by planning the rest of the wedding with a little help from us and then we went to your bus," I explain before Zac interrupts our conversation.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Zac yells and Olesya and Corbin start running while Zac, Lucas, Chris and Ryne start taking pictures.

Two minutes later both Olesya and Corbin are out of breath and everyone is crowed around them.

"Let's go back inside and finish the game and then look at the pictures and watch the video," I suggest taking my video camera back from Olesya.

"Okay," Lucas says agreeing with me and picking me up.

"LUCAS STEPHAN GRABEEL!" I yell at him.

"ASHLEY MICHELLE TISDALE!" Lucas yells back at me.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I say still yelling.

"Nope, sorry, not gonna happen, sweetie," Lucas says as he walks into Zac and Vanessa's bus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later (12:30-ish)

After about another hour or so went by and we were done with the game. After we were done playing, we just sat around doing nothing. Right as I was about to fall asleep, I realized that Lucas and I left my mom and his sister in our bus and said we would be back in a little bit.

"Lucas, wake up, we need to get back to our bus," I say shaking him awake.

"Why, I'm comfortable here," Lucas responds opening his eyes some to look at me.

"We told Autumn and my mom we would be back in a little bit and it's been 1 hour and 15 minutes," I say standing up and pulling on his arm.

"Okay, I'm up," Lucas says jumping up.

"Um, guys, Lucas and I have to leave, so we'll see you all tomorrow," I say as Lucas opens the door and jumps out.

"Bye everyone," Lucas says from outside.

"Bye guys," I say looking over my shoulder at our friends.

"Bye Ashley, Bye Lucas," everyone says together.

"I can't believe we were gone for that long," Lucas says as we both sprint to our tour bus and he throws the door open and falls down.

As I'm helping him up, I notice Jennifer send us a strange look.

"Where's the fire, Ash?" my sister Jenn asks me standing up and giving me a hug.

"Nowhere, we just realized how long ago we had left and rushed back," I explain helping Lucas to the couch across from where my mom and Lucas's sister are both sitting, "sweetie, next time, don't try running up the stairs of this bus," I say to my fiancé.

"Jenn, can you get some ice and a band-aid for Lucas?" my mom asks my sister.

"Sure, where do you keep the band-aids, Ash?" Jenn asks me after handing me the ice.

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," Lucas answers for me.

"Okay, be right back," Jenn says before disappearing into the back of the bus and coming back a minute later, "here you go," she says handing me the band-aid.

"Lucas, if you want this cut to heal without getting infected, then you need to look at me," I say turning his face toward me, "there I'm done," I finish giving him a kiss on the forehead where a band-aid now sat.

"So, Mrs. Tisdale, what did you three get planned while we were gone?" Lucas asks my mom.

"Hold on, mom before you answer, Jenn when did you get here?" I ask looking at my sister.

"Oh, I was here the whole time, I was just in the car, and once the two of you went into Zac and Vanessa's bus, I got out of the car and came in here," Jennifer explains to me.

"Okay, that's good enough for me, you may continue mom," I say turning back toward my mother.

"Well, we know what color the bride's maids dresses are going to be, and what color the groom's men vests are going to be and that's about it so far," my mom, Lisa, says.

"What color did you finally decide on?" I ask as I feel Lucas pull me into his lap.

"Well, we were thinking about a light purple color, either lavender or lilac, but the final decision is up to the two of you," my mom tells us.

"Other than that, we don't have anything else," Autumn says.

"Okay, before you two answer or say anything, whom all is in the wedding?" my mom asks.

"Well, we know that Olesya & Ryne will be the maid of honor and best man; we know that Kaycee & Chris will be the first bride's maid and groom's man; we know that Monique & Corbin will be the second bride's maid and groom's man; and we also know that Vanessa & Zac will be the third bride's maid and groom's man," Lucas says smiling at me.

"Oh, and we decided that Chucky and Huff will be ushers," I finish.

"Okay, is it possible to call them and have them come over?" Jenn asks.

"Um, well we can have Olesya, Ryne, Kaycee, Chris, Monique, Corbin, Vanessa and Zac come over, but I'm not entirely sure where Huff and Chucky are," Lucas says reaching for the phone.

"Okay, will you please call them then?" my mom asks.

"Sure," Lucas says dialing the number for Zac and Vanessa's bus.

**- Lucas dials number for Zac and Vanessa's bus.**

_- Phone rings on other bus._

**- "Hey ****everyone****," Lucas says into the phone.**

_-"Hey __guys__," Zac says from other end._

**-"****Can all of you please come over to mine and Ashley's bus?" Lucas a****s****ks**** quickly.**

_-"__Yeah__ sure, what for?" Zac ask__s just as quickly._

**-"****Well, my mom, my sister and Lucas's sister are here and they need you all for about half an hour," I****say**

_-"__Okay__ be there momentarily,__" Vanessa __s__a__y__s._

**-"****Thanks guys,****" I ****say**

_-"__No problem__," Vanessa says._

"Well, they be here momentarily," I say looking at my mom.

"That's perfect," my mom says.

"Um, may I ask something before they get here?" Lucas asks looking at my mom.

"Of course Lucas, what's on your mind?" my mom asks looking concerned.

"May I have Ashley's hand in marriage?" he asks with no hint of joking in his voice.

"Lucas, you should know by now that you don't have to ask, but, being as how you already did, I'll answer. Yes Lucas, you may have Ashley's hand in marriage," my mom answers smiling.

"Lucas, you already proposed, why did you need to ask my parents for my hand in marriage?" I ask right as there is a knock on the door.

"Come with me; we'll be right back; Autumn, can you get the door please?" Lucas says pulling me into the bedroom and closing the door, "Ashley, I asked your mom for your hand in marriage only because that's how I was brought up. When you want to marry the woman of your dreams, ask her parents for her hand as soon as possible," he explains to me before I pull him onto the bed with me.

"Lucas, am I really the woman of your dreams?" I ask as tears start to fill up my eyes.

"Ashley, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and every since I met, I have not been able to get you out of my head. When I was upset or having a bad day, I would see you and my day would immediately brighten up and I never want that to go away. So in a very weird way, yes you are the woman of my dreams," Lucas says laying me down on the bed, wiping the tears off of my cheeks with his thumb and kissing me.

After about 5 minutes, someone starts banging on the door.

"Come out of that bedroom, this instant, both of you!" my mom yells through the closed door.

"Coming mom," Lucas and I yell together.

"It's about time you two came out of there," Jenn says while measuring Vanessa for her dress.

"Sorry, oh Lucas, between lavender and lilac, which do you like better?" I ask.

"I think lavender looks better on Vanessa and Monique, but I think lilac looks better on Kaycee and Olesya," Lucas says.

"I have a great idea! 'Nessa and Mo-mo have lavender dresses; Zac and Corbin have lavender vests; Kay-Kay and 'Lesya have lilac dresses; Ry and Chris have lilac vests; and Huff and Chucky have light blue vests," I say, jumping up and down.

"I like that idea," Lucas says putting his hands on my shoulders to stop my jumping.

"Okay, that's set, let's measure Ashley, Lucas and the guys," my mom says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 7

(A/N: Hope you liked it. I know that I've already said that the next chapter will be the last chapter, but this time I actually mean it. So please read Chapter 8: A Lashley Wedding. – Emma)


	8. Chapter 8: A Lashley Wedding

Jealous Ashley?

Chapter 8: A Lashley Wedding

By: EvilEmmaEvans

Dear Diary,

We have gone through most of the tour now, the date is August 19, and we are on our way to Albuquerque, New Mexico for our last 3-day concert. I'm really excited, and a little upset. I'm excited because Lucas and I are getting married in February (the 14th to be exact, Valentine's Day), but I'm upset because I don't know when after the wedding, Lucas and I don't know when we're going to see our friends again. So I don't really want the tour to be over, but if it never ended, then Lucas and I would never get married and I really want to marry him.

But enough rambling, on to wedding details; besides the date, we have almost everything else planned as well. Olesya and Ryne are the maid of honor and best man; Kaycee and Chris are the first bride's maid and groom's man; Monique and Corbin are the second bride's maid and groom's man; Vanessa and Zac are the third bride's maid and groom's man; and Chucky, the chorographer, and Huff, one of the dancers, are the usher's.

The color scheme consists of: lavender, lilac, light blue, light pink and white. Olesya and Kaycee's dresses are lavender along with Ryne and Chris' vests. Monique and Vanessa's dresses are lilac along with Corbin and Zac's vests. Chucky and Huff's vests are light blue. My dress is light pink and Lucas' tux is white.

Well, it's late and I need to get some sleep, but I'll keep you updated as much as possible. If I don't write in you for a while, I'm sorry; it will probably be because I've been busy getting ready for a concert or catching up on sleep.

Luv alwayz,

Ashley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal,

Life has been really hectic lately. I mean for the past 2 and ½ months have been so full with tour stuff that I barely get time with Ashley any more, unless we're talking to her mom, her sister, and my sister about the wedding, which is being held on February 14th. But at least we have three more performances and then we're done for a while.

Well, it's getting really late and I need to catch up on some sleep before we get to Albuquerque early tomorrow morning or really late tonight.

Lucas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas!" I yell from the bedroom.

"What is it? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Lucas asks rushing into the bedroom and tripping over his own two feet, but luckily he fell on the bed.

"I'm fine Lucas. I was just wondering if you were coming to bed soon," I ask helping him get to his pillows.

"Oh, well yeah, I was actually on my way back here anyway. So, do you want to talk or just get some sleep?" Lucas says putting his arm around my shoulders once I lay down on his chest and kisses the top of my head.

"Well, I was going to try and get some sleep, but if you want to talk about something other then the wedding, then I'm okay with that," I say looking up at him.

"I would like to talk about something besides the wedding, but I don't know what to talk about," Lucas says.

"Then how about we just sleep," I say pulling the covers up over us and snuggling with Lucas.

"Fine with me; sweet dreams Ashley," Lucas says kissing the top of my head again.

"Sweet dreams Lucas," I say before drifting off into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's Bachelorette Party: February 10th

"Ashley will you please have some fun? This is your bachelorette party," Vanessa says sitting down next to me.

"'Nessa, I'm not in the mood right now, besides, it's my party and I can sulk if I want to," I say turning to face her.

"Are you crazy? You are not going to sulk," Monique says coming over and sitting down on the other side of me.

"If you two remember correctly, I didn't even want a bachelorette party," I say standing up and heading for the door.

"Can you at least stay for the cake?" Kaycee asks as I'm about to open the door.

"Yeah, please, Kay-Kay and I made it ourselves," Olesya says steering me towards the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, 'Lesya, but I don't want to be here, so safe some cake for me and I'll have some later; I'm leaving," I say walking to the door again.

"Ashley, why can't you just do this for us? We want you to be happy," Vanessa yells after me.

"I can't believe this; what would've made me happy is if you four actually listened to me when I said I didn't want a bachelorette party," I snap spinning around and losing my balance.

"Still falling for me I see," Lucas says after catching me.

"How long have you been here?" I ask smiling.

"Well, I was actually coming to get you; I knew you didn't want a party, and I knew that Vanessa had planned one anyway, so when Monique told me where it was, I decided to come pick you up," Lucas says.

"We'll see you four later," I say to our friends before Lucas and I left to go back to the hotel, "how did you know that Vanessa had planned a bachelorette party for me?" I ask when we get to the hotel.

"I overheard her talking to Zac about it," Lucas says smiling.

"Well, it looks like playing Ryan has rubbed off on you Grabeel," I say laughing.

"Well, what about you; playing Sharpay has rubbed off on you too, Tisdale," Lucas says laughing with me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas' Bachelor Party: February 11th- Lucas' POV

"Lucas will you please have some fun? This is your bachelor party," Zac says sitting down next to me.

"Zac, I'm not in the mood right now, besides, it's my party and I can sulk if I want to," I say turning to face him.

"Are you crazy? You are not going to sulk," Corbin says coming over and sitting down on the other side of me.

"If you two remember correctly, I didn't even want a bachelor party," I say standing up and heading for the door.

"Can you at least stay for the cake?" Chris asks as I'm about to open the door.

"Yeah, please, Chris and I made it ourselves," Ryne says steering me towards the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, Ry, but I don't want to be here, so safe some cake for me and I'll have some later; I'm leaving," I say walking to the door again.

"Lucas, why can't you just do this for us? We want you to be happy," Zac yells after me.

"I can't believe this; what would've made me happy is if you four actually listened to me when I said I didn't want a bachelor party," I snap spinning around and losing my balance.

"Still falling for me I see," Ashley says running over to me.

"How long have you been here?" I ask smiling.

"Well, I was actually coming to get you; I knew you didn't want a party, and I knew that Zac had planned one anyway, so when Corbin told me where it was, I decided to come pick you up," Ashley says.

"We'll see you four later," I say to our friends before Ashley and I left to go back to the hotel, "how did you know that Zac had planned a bachelor party for me?" I ask when we get to the hotel.

"I overheard him talking to Vanessa about it," Ashley says smiling.

"Well, it looks like playing Sharpay has rubbed off on you Tisdale," I say laughing.

"Well, what about you; playing Ryan has rubbed off on you too, Grabeel," Ashley says laughing with me.

"This seems familiar," I say picking Ashley up and spinning her around before kissing her.

"Oh really, I don't remember you kissing me last time," Ashley says wrapping her legs around my waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 13th- Ashley's POV again

"I can't believe that you're getting married tomorrow!" Olesya exclaims looking at me.

"I know, I can't wait; in 26 hours, I'll be Ashley Michelle Tisdale-Grabeel," I say squealing and jumping up and down with her.

While Olesya and I are jumping around and squealing, someone knocks on the door before coming in.

"Hey, is it possible for you two to keep it down, please? Monique and Vanessa are next door sleeping," Kaycee says as Olesya and I stop squealing.

"Sorry Kay-Kay, would you care to join us in watching a movie?" Olesya and I ask together.

"Sure; what movie are we going to watch?" Kaycee asks closing the door as she comes into my and Olesya's room fully.

"Um; how about a marathon of movies?" I ask.

"Like what?" Olesya asks.

"The Halloweentown series," I say smiling.

"NO WAY! ESPECIALLY NOT HALLOWEENTOWN HIGH!" Olesya says a little too loudly.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Vanessa asks running into the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that so loud; would you two care to join us as well?" Olesya asks once Monique and Vanessa came in.

"Sure, what are we doing?" Monique asks sitting down on the couch.

"Well we're thinking of watching a movie or two, and Ashley suggested the Halloweentown series which I said no to," Olesya says glaring at me.

"Will you stop glaring at me, please?" I ask.

"After you tell me why you suggested it," Olesya says.

"I think Lucas is really cute in the last two movies," I say smiling again.

"Okay, fine we can see me in all my pink glory," Olesya says making the rest of us laugh until we actually see what she means.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 hours later

After we finish watching Halloweentown High and Return to Halloweentown, Olesya, Kaycee, Monique, Vanessa and I head to the dress boutique to have one final sizing for our dresses and then went back to the hotel to get ready for the dress rehearsal.

"Are you 5 ready yet?" Lucas asks through the door.

"Well, 4 of us are ready, we're just waiting on Vanessa," I say opening the door and letting the guys in.

"Where is she?" Zac asks walking in after Lucas.

"She's in Olesya's room," Kaycee says, but when she sees the look on Zac's face, continues, "The door on the right."

"Thank you, I'll be right back," Zac says smiling before knocking on the door and then proceeding inside.

"Vanessa, are you ready yet? We need to get to the church," Zac says walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Zac, do you knock?" Vanessa asks spinning around.

"Sorry, but what's taking you so long?" Zac says walking toward her.

"I don't want go Zac, did you realize that she put me as the last bride's maid and you as the last groom's man?" Vanessa asks anger revealing itself in her voice.

"At least we're in the wedding; so can you please just do this with me?" Zac asks giving her a hug.

"Fine, I'll do it," Vanessa says reluctantly.

"Thank you," Zac says smiling and giving her a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Church

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride," the pastor said as Lucas pretends to lift my veil and kisses me, "now I am please for you to meet, for the fist time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Grabeel," he says after Lucas and I are done kissing.

As Lucas and I turn toward my parents, his parents and our siblings, Olesya hands me back a single rose and we walked down the isle.

"Is everyone ready for the rehearsal dinner?" Jenn asks as Lucas and I get to the door after a flawless rehearsal.

"Yes, I'm starved," I say.

"Okay, let's go to the dining hall then," my mom says.

Once we get to the dining hall, everyone sits down to listen to the wedding party give their speeches. The speeches started with Vanessa and Zac, and then Monique and Corbin, and then Kaycee and Chris, and then Olesya and Ryne and finally, Lucas and I gave our speeches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14th

Dear Diary,

After a long night last night, I finally got to sleep around 12 midnight. At 4 p.m., Olesya, Kaycee, Monique, Vanessa and I have a hair and nail appointment which will take about an hour and a half. Then at 6 p.m. tonight, I will walk the isle toward my future and I will become Mrs. Lucas Grabeel. At 7:15, we head to the dining hall to have the reception.

Luv alwayz,

Ashley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14th

Journal,

Last night was full of excitement. We had the rehearsal and then the rehearsal dinner. After the dinner, the 10 of us went back to the hotel for a late night swim, which ended early for Ashley, Olesya, Ryne and I. After their appointment, a limo will pick the girls up and drive them to the church. Kaycee, Monique and Vanessa will head inside through the front door and meet up with Chris, Corbin and Zac while Ashley and Olesya enter through the left side back door to the back room and Ryne and I enter through the right back door to the back room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14th

Hey there Diary,

It's Olesya and I am really excited for tonight. Ashley and Lucas are getting married and I'm the maid of honor and Ryne, my boyfriend, is the best man. The girls have a full afternoon before the wedding. At 4 o'clock p.m. we all have hair and nail appointments, which, according to Ashley, should take an hour and a half; then a limo will be picking us up from the salon and will be driving us to the church, where Kay-Kay, Mo-mo and 'Nessa will enter through the front doors, meet up with Chris, Corbin and Zac and then go get ready, while Ashley and I & Lucas and Ryne enter through the back side doors to get ready; and then it's time for the wedding and then the reception; got to go, Ashley's have a nervous breakdown.

Luv ya lots,

'Lesya

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14th

Yo D'dog,

Waz up? Oh wait you don't know do you? Well I'll tell yous waz up; Tiz and Grabz are getting married and I got the pleasure of being the best man. Well gots to go get Lucas.

Bye,

Ryne

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that you're getting married in just a few short hours!" Monique squeals.

"Will you ladies please keep it down in here?" the manager asks coming into the main room.

"Sorry ma'am, we'll keep it down," I say from the station where I'm getting my hair done.

"Okay Miss Tisdale, your hair is done, so you may go over to get your nails done, and I hope your wedding is magnificent," the hairstylist says as she turns me around so that I can see what my hair looks like.

"Thank you so much, I love it," I say before standing up and heading over to where Olesya, Monique, Kaycee and Vanessa already sat.

"Wow Ashley, your hair looks amazing, Lucas will be so stunned that he might forget to say something," Vanessa says trying to lighten the tension between us and making me extremely annoyed at the same time.

"'Nessa, why did you have to say that?" Monique asks while Olesya and Kaycee try to make me feel better.

"She didn't mean it the way it sounded, she just meant that Lucas will love the way you look that he might be speechless for a few minutes when you're walking down the isle," Kaycee says.

"Yeah, he won't forget to say anything," Olesya agrees.

"Thanks you two," I say smiling and wiping the tears away before the nail specialist begins working on my nails.

"Ashley, I'm really sorry about what I said, I wasn't really thinking about how my words were coming out, so I really didn't mean to have my comment sound like Luc was going to forget his vows," Vanessa says looking down at the ground.

"It's okay 'Nessa," I say, "I would come over and give you a hug but I'm a little busy," I continue with a laugh.

"Thanks Ashley, I guess that I never quite got over our non-friendship thing a few years ago and felt like we were forced to talk, but never became friends again," Vanessa says with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"'Nessa, calm down, everything's fine, and if you keep acting all sad and depressed, I'll have to kick you out of the wedding party," I say making every smile.

"Thanks Sharpay, I mean, thanks Ashley," Vanessa says smiling and laughing a little.

"Well Miss Hudgens, you're all finished," the nail specialist says to Vanessa.

"Thank you," Vanessa says before standing up and walking over to the waiting area.

"Miss Rulin, you're also done; you can join Miss Hudgens in the waiting area," one of the other specialists says.

"Thank you, I love them," Olesya says inspecting the painted nails.

"You're welcome, Miss Rulin," the specialist says.

"Miss Coleman, you may also join the others; I hope you like your nails," the specialist that was helping Monique says.

"Thank you; I do love them," Monique says.

"It was nothing," the specialist says smiling.

"Miss Stroh, you are now done, you can go join your friends in the waiting area," the last specialist besides mine says to Kaycee.

"I love them, thanks mom," Kaycee says giving the specialist a hug.

"No problem sweetie," Kaycee's mom says.

Being as how I had just started getting my nails done, we were there for another 15 minutes.

"Well, Miss Tisdale, you are finally done, I hope you have a great wedding," Kaycee's aunt says to me.

"Thank you all, and thank you Mrs. Stroh for allowing us to occupy your whole afternoon," I say giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Ashley, anything for a friend of Kaycee's," Mrs. Stroh says giving everyone else a hug and then giving Kaycee a kiss on the cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:55-at the church

"Ashley you have 5 minutes until the wedding starts, will you please come out?" Olesya asks through the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming," I respond opening the door.

"Finally, everyone's waiting," Olesya says leading me over to the line up of the wedding party.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," my dad, Mike, says to me when Olesya and I walk up.

"Thanks daddy," I say smiling.

"Well let's get this started we have a minute until the wedding starts," Ryne says looking at his watch.

"Okay, I'm ready; Chucky, Huff, you two can open the doors," my dad says.

"Okay, let's go before I get cold feet and leave," I say.

As the doors open and I see how beautiful the church is, I can't move. It's gorgeous, white flowers every where, lights are strung along the walls and around the trellis that Lucas is standing under waiting for me and all of our family and friends that we invited are turning around to see the wedding party walk towards the alter. And the next thing I know, Olesya and Ryne are starting to walk down the isle in front of me and my dad and Chucky is fixing the trail of my dress and Huff is straightening out the back of my veil.

"This is it, Ashley," Chucky says.

"Thanks Chucky, thanks Huff," I say smiling then turning to my dad and nodding.

As my dad walks me down the isle, I look straight ahead at Lucas.

"I love you Ashley," my dad says giving me a kiss on the cheek and giving Lucas my hand.

"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?" the pastor asks.

"I do," my dad says before sitting down next to my mom.

(A/N: I'm going to skip ahead a little bit and get to the 'I do's' and the rings. – Emma)

"Do you, Lucas Grabeel take Ashley Tisdale to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and cherish, till death does you part?" the pastor asks.

"I do," Lucas says smiling at me.

"And do you, Ashley Tisdale take Lucas Grabeel to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death does you part?" the pastor asks me.

"I do," I say smiling back at Lucas.

"The rings please," the pastor asks Ryne and Olesya.

After Ryne and Olesya hand the rings to me and Lucas, the pastor continues.

"Lucas, please repeat after me: I Lucas," the pastor says.

"I Lucas," Lucas repeats.

"Take you Ashley," the pastor continues.

"Take you Ashley," Lucas also continues.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," the pastor goes on.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," Lucas repeats looking me in the eye and smiling.

"And with this ring I thee wed," the pastor finishes.

"And with this ring I thee wed," Lucas says sliding the ring onto my finger.

"Ashley, please repeat after me," the pastor says turning to me.

"I Ashley take you Lucas to be my lawfully wedded husband and with this ring I thee wed," I say putting the ring on Lucas' finger before the pastor has a chance to finish.

"Okay, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," he finishes looking stunned.

Lucas raises my veil and leans in to kiss me, but stumbles and is caught by Ryne.

"Sorry, Ash, let's try that again," Lucas says pulling me into a passionate kiss to seal our marriage.

"I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Grabeel," the pastor says once Lucas and I stop kissing and Olesya hands me my bouquet of flowers.

As Lucas and I run out of the church, people congratulate us and throw rice as we get into the limo and head to our reception.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dining Hall

"Can I have your attention please? The wedding party has speeches that they would like to give, so will you please quiet down and listen to them, thank you," Jenn says into a microphone before handing it to Vanessa.

"Thank you all for being here today, as most of you know, my name is Vanessa Hudgens and I have known both Lucas and Ashley since we started filming High School Musical in 2005, so for about 7 to 8 years, and even though we've hit our bumps in the road, I'm glad to have asked to be in the wedding party and I wish you two the most happiness possible in life, congratulations guys," Vanessa says before nodding to Zac and handing the microphone to Monique.

After Zac says a speech similar to Vanessa's he nods to Monique and hands the mic to Corbin; Once Monique says her speech, she nods to Corbin and hands the mic off to Kaycee; and then Corbin says his speech, nods to Kaycee, and hands the mic to Chris; then Kaycee says her speech, nods to Chris, hands the mic to Olesya; Chris says his speech, nods to Olesya and gives the mic to Ryne. Once Ryne has the mic, Vanessa, Zac, Monique, Corbin, Kaycee and Chris all sit down as Olesya says her maid of honor speech.

"Like everyone else in the wedding party, I too have known Ashley and Lucas since HSM, and when I saw Lucas propose to her before starting the tour for HSM2, I was really happy for both of them. These two people were meant for each other, and I'm happy that they finally got married after such a long and joyous engagement. I'm glad for the chance I got from them to be the maid of honor and I would really like to say thank you for giving me that chance and I hope that your love for each other never dies away. I love you both so much, congrats on the marriage," Olesya says as tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Well, on that note, and with all that said, I'm not sure I can say the best man speech, but I will anyway. Lucas, thank you for making me your best man, you could have picked anyone you knew and you decided to pick me. Ashley, I know how happy Lucas is whenever you walk into a room and how happy he is when you two are together. I hope that you both feel the same love for each other 10, 20, 30, 50 years down the road from now that you feel for each other at this moment in time. And Lucas, I care about Ashley like she was my sister, so if you do anything to hurt her in any way, I will have to hurt you in return. I love you both," Ryne says with a smile on his face while he hands the mic to Lucas and walks over to make sure Olesya is okay.

"Well, thanks to everyone that showed up today to celebrate mine and Lucas' wedding and thank you to our wedding party and ushers, who all just happen to be our cast members from HSM and HSM2, we love each and everyone of you from the bottom of our hearts," I say smiling at Lucas.

"Ashley's right, we do love each and everyone of you with our whole heart and you can trust us, if we didn't, you probably wouldn't have been invited. I hope you all have had a fun time and hope you all get home safely; thank you for coming," Lucas says taking both mics and turning them off.

As the night goes on, Lucas and I dance, kiss and talk to our guest and then at 11 pm, once everyone has left besides our families and the wedding party, we all head back to the hotel and Lucas and I go up to the honeymoon suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 15

Lucas and I woke up today, packed our suit cases and went downstairs for breakfast with our families and friends. After breakfast, Lucas and Ryne went upstairs to get the suit case and brought them down so that we can head to the airport to head to our honeymoon in Hawai'i.

"We'll see you both in a week, hope you have fun in Hawai'i," my mom says giving us both a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

"See you in a week," Olesya and Ryne say together.

"Bye everyone," I say giving everyone a quick hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 8

(A/N: Sorry about the chopping chapter, I had to finish the story with the wedding so I hope you still liked the story. – Emma)


End file.
